Summer Love
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: Caroline meets Klaus the summer before season 1 starts, but, much like with Stefan in Chicago, he compels her to forget about him until he says she can remember. Since he's an Original, the compulsion sticks, but Caroline finds herself getting odd dreams…


**Summer Love**

**Klaroline. One-shot. Odd plot bunny that needed to get out. Starts before season one, then jumps around a bit. AU. Caroline meets Klaus the summer before season 1 starts, but, much like with Stefan in Chicago, he compels her to forget about him until he says she can remember. Since he's an Original, the compulsion sticks, but Caroline finds herself getting odd dreams…**

WARNING: Smut. Cursing.

It was pure chance really. She went to visit her father and his boyfriend in Florida over summer break, and ended up going to the beach when she was left alone because they both had to work.

He was tall, handsome, cut, everything a girl could want from a summer fling. Oh, and did she mention he had an accent? Yeah, and it was unbelievably sexy coming from his raspberry colored lips.

He, introducing himself as Nik, had stopped by her towel when he saw that she was alone. Caroline was glad for the company, and they quickly got to talking. She didn't feel like small-town, insecure Caroline with him. He was worldly, and yet he didn't judge her. And she found herself not acting like she usually did around her friends, using her attitude to cover up how she really felt.

Nik pulled her up eventually, throwing her-gently- over his shoulder, and running into the ocean to the sound of her elated squeals. When he set her down, she playfully ran away from him, only to feel the tap on her shoulder seconds later. "You scared me." She said with a pout, wondering how he had gotten there so fast, but all coherent thought fled when he pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up by her ass, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

This was crazy, she managed to think through the haze of passion, the fire he was igniting in her, but wasn't this was summer flings were all about? Meeting some hot guy, falling in love quickly, even though it was doomed to end? She was here in a place where no one knew her, outside of the judging eyes of her town. She wanted this.

Caroline tugged him out of the water, running back up the beach and collecting her things before offering him what she hoped was a sultry smile. He grabbed her hand in response, leading through the parking lot, and toward a black SUV. Nik opened the passenger door for her and she hopped in, buckling her seat belt, trying to calm her nervous anticipation when he got in the driver's side. She slid her cover-up over her bathing suit when they pulled into a hotel parking lot- a very, very, nice hotel- as he slipped his shirt over his head, and again he opened the door for her, offering her his hand, and he held onto it as he led her into the lobby and then the elevator.

She gasped in surprise when the doors opened to reveal the fabled penthouse. "You like it love?" He whispered in her ear, the stubble on his jaw scraping against the side of her face causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Umhmm," She murmured languidly, leaning back into his chest as his arms wrapped around her and he began trailing kisses down her throat. She turned around, looping her hands around his neck again as he rested his hands on her hips. "So. You have me here all alone Nik, what are you planning on doing with me?"

Now Caroline wasn't a stupid girl. Still, prevailing daddy issues made her do stupid things. Like going to stranger's hotel rooms, when she didn't know their last name. Or age. Or job. Or really anything about him. Her sheriff mother would be extremely unhappy with her right then.

But there was something about him... and her common sense flew out the door as his hands pulled the cover-up over her head leaving her clad in her revealing bikini once more. His hands rose to cup her breasts in his large hands, and she threw back her head at the feeling, leaving her neck exposed to his mouth once more. One hand slipped behind her back, finding the tie of her top and tugging on it, only backing away from her to pull it off of her body. His lips returned to their assault of her neck, going lower, before he swung her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom, smirking down at her barely-clothed state.

He shed his own shirt before joining her on the bed, tracing his lips up her stomach before capturing one of her taunt nipples in his mouth.

Caroline wasn't a virgin, but she had only ever been with inexperienced high-school boys who sought their own pleasure and left her wanting. Never had she experienced something like this; never had she had the boy she was with try to bring her to sexual bliss first. And Nik was already well on his way to bringing her there. His hands almost lazily traced her legs, getting close to her already dripping center, but never touching and she shivered in anticipation as she wound her fingers into his hair. Finally, one hand pushed aside the fabric of her bikini bottom and she tensed in nervous anticipation. He pulled his head away from her chest to look at her. "Has no one ever?"

Embarrassed at her overall lack of experience combined with her nervousness, she blushed. "No."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I think you'll like it." And with those words, he plunged two fingers inside of her, causing her back to arch in pleasure and a small scream to come out of her throat. His mouth returned to it's previous location, and she moaned at the sensations wracking through her body.

Like it she did. He had her orgasming in a few short minutes, and that, combined with his hard length pressing against her through the fabric of his swim trunks, made her want him all the more. She pushed them down, and he chuckled against her chest, but she caught the shaky quality to it, and she knew he was just as affected as she was. Nik let her take the trunks off before he removed her bottoms. He sat back on his heels, looking at her in contemplation. "It would be a shame for the world to lose a light such as yours."

"What?" She never received a response to her question, because his lips were on hers once more, and his tongue thrust into her mouth at the same moment that he pressed into her body.

Afterwards, as they basked in the sexual afterglow, she had long since forgotten his words.

They spent the summer together, going to the beach, the movies, restaurants, talking about her desire to see the world (particularly Paris, Rome, and Tokyo), and he made love to her every night. Her dad and Steven were busy and never noticed her sneaking out of the house to meet her summer lover. But the thing about summer is that it comes to an end.

This was their last day together, their final hour. They hadn't discussed the possibility of a future together, never talked about calling or writing. He dropped her off at her father's house after they had spent the whole day in each other's arms, and she was about to walk up the front steps when he grabbed her arm and turned her back around to him, kissing her passionately. It was very clear that this was a goodbye kiss. He pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes, and she thought he was getting ready to make a big speech. "You will forget about me and this summer we spent together until I say otherwise."

Caroline looked around in confusion. What was she doing outside?

~KC~

Klaus entered the cave where his werewolf and vampire were currently being held. This was it. His curse would soon be at an end; he could kill his father, free his siblings, maybe even find that girl.

Truth be told, he had meant to kill her. He had had every intention of it that day on the beach; that was what vampires did. They seduced their prey, and then they killed them. There had been something special about her, different. Something he hadn't seen in his thousand years of life.

The vampire his witch had caught for him possessed his Caroline's blonde, curly hair. Upon closer examination of the unconscious girl chained to the wall however, he found that this was indeed his Caroline.

He couldn't free her himself, he did have a reputation to uphold after all. But there was that troublesome vampire Damon, in love with his doppelganger. He would do anything to save her, and Klaus was counting on his stupidity to lead him to save Caroline as well.

~KC~

It was torture for him. He hadn't thought it would be this hard to win her over again; she had given in fairly easily during the summer. Klaus had thought he would come back in and not have to remove the compulsion for him to have her as his own once more. He hadn't counted on her being in a relationship when he got back. Certainly not with a werewolf.

He had spies in Mystic Falls; he had known the doppelganger was still alive from the beginning. Testing Stefan's loyalty to him had been a priority. But his spies were not just directed to tell him news of the girl; they were to bring him any and all information concerning Elena's friends. Including his Caroline.

Which was how he found out that she had slept with the Lockwood wolf. His jealousy nearly got the better of him then and there; he had come very close to speeding to the one pony town and ripping the dog's head from his shoulders. Fuck. He wasn't supposed to get attached. He was a vampire, they did not feel, and they did not care. But her light was an addiction, and he wanted to care.

So, when he found himself back in Mystic Falls, and the boy that had dared to touch what was his, well, Klaus took advantage of the situation.

~KC~

In retrospect, having the boy bite Caroline so that Klaus could get close to her once more was probably not his best idea. Still, it worked in the end, and he not only got to hold her in his arms once more, albeit under horrible circumstances, but he was there for her on her birthday when the mutt was not.

She was his, wether or not she, or the meddlesome hybrid of his knew it.

~KC~

He had hoped that his words that night would remind her at least a little bit of their summer spent together.

You're beautiful.

Light.

Paris, Rome, Tokyo?

I'm sorry about you father.

You like horses?

All of them, every last one from memories of their summer together. He had called her beautiful every time they had come together, and light, he had commented on her light quite frequently; it was the reason he couldn't kill her. She had made a point to tell him how close she was to her father, and he had wanted to comfort her for that loss. They had rode horses on the beach together, she had told him of the place she wanted to go, and those were the three she brought up.

Why was she being so difficult?

~KC~

Caroline woke, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, a dull ache prevalent in her core. Her dreams were really starting to annoy the hell out of her. Every night, a different sexual scenario with Klaus. Klaus. Of all the people on this god-forsaken planet, she was having sexual fantasies about Klaus. And if that wasn't bad enough, they were incredibly detailed dreams that left her sexually frustrated as well.

At least Tyler was gone she mused; but maybe that was the problem. She was a vampire after all, and as such, she had certain latent desires. And she hadn't been laid in months what with all the shit that had been going on. Yeah, that was is. She was not even a little bit attracted to Klaus and his curly blond hair that begged for her to run her fingers through it, the hard muscles of his arm and chest that she could see defined even through his shirts, and come on, the whole 'alpha male' persona he had going on? It was a little bit of a turn on. Wait! She was supposed to not be attracted to him, not thinking of all the things that did attract her to him.

But it was too late now. Now, the scenes from her dreams were permeating her mind, filling it up, and she was dying for release from the tension.

Her ringing phone stopped her from doing anything else. "Steven, hi, how are you?"

~KC~

He was feeling... depressed. Caroline knew that he loved her; it was out in the open now. And that wasn't enough for her still. He pushed the hair of the girl in front of him off to the side of her neck, getting ready to plunge his fangs in, release some of his pent up tension, but the girl was ripped away from him. "Leave and forget you were here."

Caroline's voice made his head snap up, and he stood up to face her as the girl scurried out of the house. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, it's called compulsion Nik. Something you're very good at."

His mouth opened in shock as he registered the nickname. Did she-

"Steven called, telling me that he had found a picture of me and my summer boyfriend Nik, and asked if I wanted it. I didn't remember having a summer boyfriend, so I asked him to send me a picture of the picture. And do you know who I found NIk to be?" She didn't bother waiting for a response, knowing that they both knew exactly where this conversation was going. "You. You jackass. Give me my memories back!"

"Caroline-"

"Do it dammit!"

If anyone else had spoken to him as she was in that moment, he would have killed them. But his was Caroline, and he couldn't hurt her, not again. He rested his hands on her shoulders yet again. "You remember."

~KC~

She gasped, backing up from him and holding a hand to her head as the memories flooded in. The whole pieces of the puzzle that her dreams had given her mere glimpses of connected together.

Caroline looked up at him, fire in his eyes as he stood in nervous anticipation of her reaction. "Did you sleep with me because of Elena?"

The shock on his face served as answer enough for her. "No! No, I didn't even know where you were from Caroline. Elena had nothing to do with that."

"Then what was that Klaus?" She asked, her voice raised and angry tears beginning to trail down her face. He approached her cautiously, and she let him wipe the tears off her face and rest his forehead against hers.

"Attraction, I suppose. I was looking for a meal, I'll confess, but I couldn't, I found I didn't want to lose you, even then."

"Why?"

"You already figured that one out Caroline. I love you, and I think I started falling in love with you that day, and I've fallen a little more everyday since then."

"You can't ever do something like that again Nik. You can't take my memories for whatever stupid reason you come up with. And I'm not going to tell you I love you right now, because honestly I'm too mad at you to even consider that, but give me a chance to, alright?"

"Alright love."

~KC~

"I love you." He turned and looked at her in shock, and she continued on. "I do. I've known for a while now, but I was waiting for the right moment. And here, where we met? This is the right moment."

He captured her lips, twisting their bodies so her back was against the towel and he was hovering over her, rolling his hips into hers. She was glad that it was night and there was no one else on the beach to witness their activities. He pulled away and offered her the best smile she had ever seen on his lips. "I love you too."  
**  
Fin.**


End file.
